1. Field
Example embodiments of the following description relate to a method and apparatus for correcting a depth image that may correct distortion of a depth image of a depth camera based on a difference between a measured depth value associated with a target color and a ground truth depth value associated with a base color, thereby generating an accurate depth image realistically corresponding to an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) information may be utilized in various application fields. In general, the 3D information may include geometry information and color information. The color information may be obtained in a color image type using an image acquisition apparatus such as a Charged Coupled Device (CCD) camera, a Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor. (CMOS) camera, etc. The geometry information may be obtained in a depth image type. The depth image may be passively extracted from several color images using computer vision techniques, however, this may have a complex process, and it is difficult to provide accurate depth values of real world objects. A method of relatively easily and accurately acquiring the depth image is to capture an object using a depth camera. The depth image generated using the depth camera may provide a depth value for each pixel associated with the captured object.
However, the depth camera may measure a depth value based on a Time Of Flight (TOF), and thus a distortion of the measured depth value may occur due to characteristics of the object or a peripheral environment. Specifically, even though the objects with different colors are positioned at the same distance from the depth camera, measured depth values may be different among the objects due to the difference of corresponding colors.